Kitsune Academy
by Darkuro
Summary: A troubled kid is placed in the worst school in the country. Naruto Namikaze is his name. Kitsune Academy. It never managed to produce anything but: Gun Smugglers, Serial Killers and Corporate Lawyers. People of the worst kind. Because of its poor educational system and its high tolerance for school violence, Bullying. ( Bully adaptation ) Rated M for high violence, sex and drugs


_**Konoha School Town - 10am -**_

A black SUV drove slowly through the streets of the school town of Konoha. The day was lightening for the students, the beginning of the school year.

A "Welcome to Konoha!" Sign welcomed all visitors.

Several people walked on the street following their lives, some students went on bikes and others on skates.

Inside the car was a long-haired woman with a beautiful face and body, and she was wearing a purple suit, expensive glasses on her face.

Occupying the whole backseat was a young man with blond hair. He wore a black hooded jacket, jeans, and Nike shoes. He had visible headphones and the music was deafening.

Driving the car was a man with short black hair, he also wore a suit.

The redheaded woman sighed and turned her head to look at the young man in the backseat.

\- Naruto ... Say something. - said the woman and the young man seemed not to care, seeing that she did not receive an answer, she turned her face forward again to look at the path.

\- Naruto. - The dark haired fellow said in a reprehensible tone.

\- What? Who are you? Mom, I thought you told me to never to talk to strangers. - Naruto replied irritably.

\- Like I said before, Naruto. Please, I've already asked you not to treat your new stepfather like that. - Said the redhead in a mild tone, she looked sad.

\- Okay, rich man. I love the fact that you're older than my mother and you're a asshole! - Naruto scoffed, sitting up straight on the car seat this time.

\- ENOUGH! I'm sick of your bad behavior, boy! - shouted Kushina.

\- Do you really need all this violence boy? I have nothing against you. - Said the man with a sigh of disappointment.

\- Shut the fuck up, Kagami! - Interrupted Naruto from the backseat.

\- SHUT UP, you little monster! I'll beat you up as soon as we get back from our Honeymoon next year. - Interrupted Kushina this time.

Kagami braked the SUV right next to a large gate, which read "Kitsune Academy" A statue of a fox in quadruped position was above the gate.

\- Here we are, Kitsune Academy. - Kagami said turning his head back to look at Naruto.

Naruto pulled a suitcase from under the seat of Kushina and opened the car door.

\- Have fun Naruto! I'll think of you when i'm with your mother on Honeymoon. - Kagami said mocking Naruto.

\- Fuck you. - Naruto replied leaving the car and slamming the door hard

\- Boy, did you break the glass of my car? - Kagami shouted from inside the car, but Naruto just shrugged.

Kagami started the car, accelerating hard, disappearing into the next street.

\- Mother. Why did you leave my father for this sucker? What is wrong with you? - Naruto wondered, still looking down the street from where they left.

Naruto picked up his suitcase and turned to the gate.

\- I can not believe that i got to the bottom of the pit. - Naruto sighed.

The gates of the academy opened and from inside came a woman with black hair and wearing a black suit, looked like a secretary.

\- You must be the Namikaze boy. We were waiting for you. Welcome to Kitsune Academy. - said the woman in a stiff tone as she stood face to face with Naruto, she opened her arms to make a dramatic tone, as if that Academy was great.

\- Where are you from? Do you just come out of nowhere in front of people like that? - Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman looked at Naruto from bottom to top.

\- I think you'll be very happy here, very happy indeed... Anyway, I can not spend my whole life here talking to you. I have a man to meet, the Headmaster is waiting for you, Namikaze. In his room. - Said the woman.

\- Okay. - Naruto said, turning back to the street.

\- His room is inside, kid. In the main building, do not leave the Director waiting too long, he is a very busy man. - Said the woman, pointing to the school.

Naruto sighed in disappointment and turned back to school, beginning to walk toward the gates.

Naruto walked along with the woman, across the school yard. Several students stared at him, wondering who the rookie was. Some evil faces already had smiles in their faces thinking about how they would play tricks on the novice.

After the courtyard, they climbed the stone stairs to the main building that looked more like a castle, the woman pushed the double doors and gave space for Naruto to pass and to glimpse the internal environment.

Naruto saw that it was like a mansion adapted to become a school, several students passing books and entering corridors, another gigantic staircase led to the upper floors of the mansion, where they had more students running.

They climbed the stairs to the upper floors and came up to a double wooden door, above him were the inscribed "Reception"

The brunette opened the double doors giving access to the reception, which was very luxurious, inside the reception had a double door of the same standard of the previous but with the inscribed "Principal's Office"

\- It's up to you now, boy. - Said the woman, pointing to the double wooden door.

Naruto went to the door, still holding the bag in his left hand. With his right hand he made a knock on the door.

\- Come in, boy. - said a voice inside, scaring Naruto, he did not even have a chance to knock on the door.

\- What the fuck..." Naruto whispered, composing himself and opening one of the doors enough for him to enter, he then close the door behind him.

It was a relatively simple room, a long carpet of wine on the floor. Two wooden chairs in front of an office desk that had several documents. Several bookshelves scattered around the room filled with books and several pictures also of people Naruto did not care.

An old man also wearing a suit, but brown and wearing a red tie was sitting in a chair behind the desk.

\- You must be Namikaze. - Asked the old man, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

\- Hm... Yes... - said Naruto discouraged going to the chair and sitting as bare as possible.

\- Yes, what? - The old man asked.

\- Yes sir. - Naruto corrected himself rolling his eyes.

The man took one of the papers on the table and dragged him in the table to the direction of Naruto, making him lean forward to pick it up.

\- You did a nasty things in the other schools, did not you? - asked the old man looking at Naruto who was reading the paper.

\- Vandalism, graffiti, vulgar language, inappropriate behavior, disrespect to the authorities. - said the old man saying exactly what was in Naruto's file, that now was in the hands of the blonde.

\- Oh, I'm so afraid of you, Namikaze! - He made a fake performance, raising his arms.

\- Come on, give me a break, I'm going through a pretty fucked up period of my life. - Naruto snatched the paper back onto the old man's desk.

\- I've never met a boy like you, never in my life, you seem to be the most ill-bred boy I've ever met. - Said the old man, getting up from his chair and standing next to Naruto, the boy having to look up to face the old man. 

\- Tell me, why should I waste my time with you? - The old man pointed at Naruto.

\- I don't know. - Naruto shrugged.

\- Because it's my calling! That's what I do for living! - Said the old man, raising his fist up and turning his back to Naruto.

\- You're an expert in troublemaking, and I'm an expert on fixing up little vandals like you. Turning them into respected members of our community here at the academy. - The old man added, sitting at the end of the table and pointing at Naruto.

\- ... - Naruto was silent.

\- I have a good feeling about you, boy. I think we're going to be good friends. - Said the old man. Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

\- You're going to keep that nose clean, boy? Or do I have to clean it myself? - Asked the Director.

\- I'll keep him clean. - Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

Soon the double doors opened and came the previous brunette holding a tray with a set of tea.

\- Oh! Miss Shizune, are you back? - The old man asked, smiling.

\- Mr. Hiruzen, I brought your morning tea along with your heart medicine. - Said Shizune, smiling.

\- You're good to me, Shizune, I do not deserve you. - Hiruzen laughed taking the tray and putting it on the table.

\- No more than you deserve. - Shizune smiled.

Naruto looked at the two of them and put his tongue out, making sounds of disgust without them noticing.

\- Show young Namikaze the way out if you can, Miss Shizune. Make sure that in the coming weeks he can adapt to our pace of classes and our code of conduct. - Said Hiruzen.

\- Of course! - She answered in a cheerful tone.

She then turned to Naruto, making a cold look again.

\- Let's go, kid, I do not have all day. - She said in the most cold hearted tone she could find, causing Naruto to shake his head and grab the suitcase, getting up and starting to leave the room.

\- Remember, boy. You'll have a clean nose, or I'll clean it for you. - Hiruzen said in a firm tone, before Naruto left the room with Shizune

-

 _ **So here I am.**_

 _ **In the probable worst school in the country, she was unable to produce anything but: Gun smugglers, serial killers and corporate lawyers. Real scum.**_

 _ **And that half ass old man thinks he can stop me? Make me become a behaved guy? We're going to see my friend ...**_

 _ **I just give people what they deserve.**_

 _ **Kitsune Academy**_

 _ **=============================================================================**_

Naruto opened the double doors to get out of the main building, looking again at the open courtyard of the campus.

Naruto went downstairs and walked across the courtyard, there were no longer any students running or walking around, since they were probably in class.

He followed to the left of the courtyard, take a quick view of the closed entrance gate of the Academy. He walked a few more yards until he reached the mansion that was the Male Dormitory.

At the front of the house, there were some boys in the Academy uniform, but her buttons were unbuttoned and her collars pulled up to make them tall.

\- Look what we have here, we've been waiting for you, rookie. - Said one of the white haired boys approaching with his group. He had a twin brother in the same group for what Naruto can see.

\- Let's show the new guy how things work here, Kidomaru. - said the twin brother of the one who had approached Naruto.

\- You're right, Sakon. - said the haired man who had his hair in a ponytail, he pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket and drew his blade out to intimidate Naruto.

A short redhead in pretty masculine clothes pointed at Naruto.

\- Make a crimson smile on his face! - Shouted the little girl.

\- Leave me alone, I'm on a bad day.- Naruto said with a cold look.

\- Oh, are you going to cry? - Said one of the twins in jest.

\- I want to see him cry! - Shouted the little girl.

\- You heard the girl. - Kidomaru said before trying to make a cut on Naruto's face, he reacted quickly and lowered, letting Kidomaru cut the air with his pocket knife.

Naruto took advantage of and easily kicked into the space behind Kidomaru's right knee making him fall squatting on the ground and Naruto quickly with the other leg hit a strong knee on his face, causing him to roll back with bleeding nose.

\- Kidomaru! - Shouted one of the twins.

\- I already said. Leave me alone. - Naruto repeated the threat again.

Sakon turned angrily and tried to punch Naruto in the face and with only one hand Naruto grabbed his wrist before he could hit him.

"Well, you asked for it. Naruto said before turning his hand, twisting Sakon's wrist.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shouted the albino falling back with a crooked hand.

\- Shit! - shouted the other twin advancing in Naruto trying to punch him in the face several times, but Naruto turned the head of the place so that it could not hit any time.

Naruto repeated what he did with Kidomaru and when the twin fell crouched was met with a blow of Naruto's suitcase in the face, falling to the side with the face burning of pain.

Kidomaru stood with his hand on his nose.

\- You broke my nose, you son of a bitch! - Kidomaru growled forward again in Naruto trying to store the knife in the belly of it, but Naruto placed the suitcase in front leaving the knife in the suitcase and get stuck.

Kidomaru looked startled at Naruto seeing that now he could not detach the blade from his pocketknife. Naruto in response hit a butt in it, right on the broken nose. Making him stagger backwards screaming in pain and falling on his back, already too dizzy to stand.

\- JIROBO! - Shouted the red-haired girl, seeing that she had been left alone, the double doors of the house opened with force and from there came a boy more than two meters tall and half-bald with some punk-colored orange hair.

\- Oh shit. - Naruto whispered as he looked at him.

\- YOU ARE DEAD, NEW GUY, DEAD! - The big teenager shouted, pointing at Naruto.

He went down the small stairs to get to the floor, almost breaking the wood by the weight of his feet, he was a wall of muscles and he was giant.

\- Now Jirobo will use you as a cup protector! - The little redhead sneered.

Naruto and he stood face to face, with Jirobo staring up at him being much bigger than Naruto who did not lose his serious features, not letting himself be intimidated.

\- HEY, WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE? Shouted a man in a blue jacket out of the yard, beginning to come toward the bedroom.

\- Shit! It's Choza! Let's roll! - shouted the red-haired girl.

Jirobo immediately turned and placed Sakon and Kidomaru in his arms, one on each side.

Tayuya helped the other twin to his feet and placed his arms over her shoulder.

\- We'll catch you later, rookie! You're marked! - said Tayuya before running off with the twin and Jirobu carrying the other two, they almost ran over Choza on the road that can not do anything to avoid their escape.

Choza then reached Naruto and stopped for twenty seconds to breathe, since he was very out of shape and squeezed in that blue jacket over a light blue social shirt, beige pants and social shoes of the same color. Naruto remembered seeing several man dressed like that.

\- Boy, why are not you in your uniform? - Asked the fat redhead.

\- Ah ... Let me think. Because I was fighting for my life 8 seconds ago, maybe? - Naruto replied with great sarcasm.

\- No more bullshit! Go put on your uniform! - he said, pointing to the bedroom.

\- Oh, come on ... - Naruto sighed as he turned and stumbled into the bedroom.

===================================================================

Naruto as he passed the door, he could see a huge green carpet that continued down the hallway and into a room, there were two hallways at the end of the room, to the left and to the right. Probably the rooms. Several posters were glued to the walls and there was a lone Soda Machine.

There was a guy leaning against the wall near the Soda Machine, he wore the white social shirt that was the school uniform but he wore a dark blue sweater, he wore black jeans and All-Stars sneakers of the same color. He had black hair that resembled a duck's ass, which made Naruto laugh in his mind. He also had a silver watch on his right arm.

\- Hey, you're the newbie. - said the guy as soon as Naruto approached enough, focusing his onyx eyes in Naruto's blues.

\- Yeah, what does that matter to you? - Naruto asked coarsely.

\- Friendly, is not it? - The dark haired man demanded with great sarcasm.

\- Give me some time, you loser. - Naruto replied, still with the rudeness in his voice.

\- Hey relax, my friend, you're all annoying, take it easy or they'll start giving you medicine. They did this to me, and dude! How that makes me more angry. - Said the dark-haired man, making a face of rage.

\- That's fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me... - Naruto said going through the dark haired but the same held Naruto's arm.

\- I said, relax, man! - said the brunette pulling Naruto back.

\- Get those hands off me, loser. - Naruto shouted, shoving his hand away.

Listen tough guy, you just got to the toughest school in the country and I'm offering my friendship. Believe me, in a place like this you're going to need friends. - Said the brunet, being a little more assertive in his voice.

The black-haired boy then raised his arms.

\- So it's entirely in your hands, are you going to be cool or what? - Asked the brunette.

\- All right, let's do it your way. - Naruto raised an eyebrow.

\- Fine, so how about I show you around? - said the dark haired man taking the lead and Naruto followed him into the dormitory.

They entered the main room. Where there was only one couch facing a tub-mounted TV above an improvised dresser, there were a few chairs around and a table probably to study beside a bookcase. There was also a soda machine in the corner.

\- We do not have a bar here, just a soda machine.- Said the brunette, standing beside the soda machine.

Naruto set the suitcase on the floor and stood facing the soda machine.

\- I have a coin here if you want. - Said the man, putting his hand in his back pocket.

Naruto just slapped the side of the soda machine and a canister fell into the machine's outlet.

The brunette just shrugged, putting the wallet back in place.

Naruto bent down and picked up the can in the outlet box looking at the soda.

\- Coke Zero Sugar? I'd rather drink water than drink that crap with pissy taste. - Naruto said throwing the can in the trash can next to the machine.

\- You should go to your room and wear your uniform if you do not want to get in trouble with the monitors. - said the brunette making a nod with the head for Naruto to return. The blonde took the suitcase and they both went out.

Outside the main room was a hallway to the left and one to the right, out the middle hallway that led to the exit that was where Naruto entered the dormitory.

\- What's your room? Did they give you a key? - Asked the brunette.

Naruto pulled from his jeans a key that had a keyring written 102.

\- Come with me. - said the brunette when he saw the key and both walked to the end of the hall and on the right side of it had the door with the number "102" written on it.

\- Do the magic. - said the dark haired man giving Naruto the space to put the key in the lock and open the door.

It was a normal room. A well-lit single bed with a sheet and pillow, a chest of drawers with a lamp and an alarm clock. A bookcase in the corner and a table with an office chair was also present, the only thing on the table was several papers. There was also a wardrobe in the room.

Naruto tossed his bag on the bed and went to the table in front of a window that had shutters closed. He peered through the blinds, watching the outside of the Dormitory. He then shifted his attention to the bound paper on top of his desk.

\- What is it? - Naruto asked, picking up the clutter of stapled paper.

\- I was at my desk when I got here. It's a one-part script, the Theater Club always puts it in the rooms in search of candidates. - Answered the dark-haired man.

In the first sheet of the script, it was written "Equal Lifes"

\- I think it's about a girl betraying her boyfriend with twenty people, I even heard that cheerleader Ino Yamanaka was cast as Lucy, but they are still recruiting the twenty "homies" I do not know, i'm not a strong reader. Said the brunette with a shrug.

\- Do they let the students write these bad scripts and still act? How was this Club not closed? Of course it's an erotic piece! - Naruto asked.

\- Dude ... It's Kitsune Academy. Get used to it. The principal just does not care about us.- Came the reply from the man who shrugged.

Naruto passed through a few pages of the script and soon his hand began to shake.

\- That's ... Bullshi!. It just does not make sense. - Said Naruto, tearing the script immediately and tossing the remaining pieces of paper into the trash can at the side of the table.

\- Now that you know where your room is, my mission ends here. You're out of class today for being a rookie. Tomorrow I'll come and pick you up to show you the school. - Said the brunet, turning to leave the room, holding the door behind him.

\- And Naruto. - Said the dark-haired man with his head still inside the room, his whole body being covered up.

\- What? - Naruto asked.

\- Try not to die, okay? - Said the brunette, winking and closing the door.

\- Shit. - Said Naruto, now alone in the room.

=============================================================

 _ **February 2 - Tuesday - 7h and 30m.**_

Naruto was sitting on the bed, he wore the white social shirt of his uniform that had a coat of arms with a fox in the middle right in the chest. But with a crest, a black overcoat he had brought home from above, the overcoat had high collars and Naruto also added a black band on his head. A pair of black jeans and white Adidas shoes completed the look.

He left the door of his room open, since he was waiting for the brunette.

Soon a boy who did not appear to be more than fourteen years old entered. He wore a pink social shirt with a blue sweater on top with the school crest on his chest. He wore brown pants and social shoes. Her brown hair was well-combed.

\- Hi...! How are you? You must be the new guy. My name is Konohamaru. Sarutobi Konohamaru. - Said the young man, reaching for Naruto.

\- Namikaze Naruto, and do not ask how I'm going. - Naruto answered without squeezing Konohamaru's hand that drew her back.

Naruto got up from the bed scaring Konohamaru and went to the window peering through the shade.

\- I've been here for a day, and there are already people who wants me dead. Not even my parents started hating me so fast. - Said Naruto.

\- Well. Welcome to Kitsune, it's a shithole. - Konohamaru shrugged.

\- Great. I would be kicked out of somewhere else a little more decent. - Naruto shrugged.

\- "Yes! I'd be kicked out of somewhere else a little more decent, because I'm really evil," -Sasuke said imitating Naruto as he entered the room, catching Naruto and Konohamaru's attention.

\- Stop playing the bad guy, mate. - Sasuke added.

\- What is your problem?- Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Well, Bipolar Disorder mainly, but also: My life, my parents, the school, the western civilization, but serious, enough of talking about me. - Sasuke replied pulling Konohamaru by the back of the collar of his shirt.

\- Oh, I see you met the dorm mascot. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Konohamaru! The most effeminate boy in school. - Sasuke said pushing Konohamaru who was head down.

\- Oh, Konohamaru. You do not have any imaginary friends to talk? - Sasuke asked.

\- Why do not you leave me alone, Sasuke? - Konohamaru said in a sad tone.

\- Huh? Look at you. "Leave me alone, Sasuke." "I'm so brave now that I've entered puberty." What is your problem? I'm just being nice to the newbie. - Sasuke replied.

\- As he passes Kitsune on his inevitable journey to prison at least. - Sasuke said resting his shoulder on Naruto who quickly pushed him back.

\- Anyway, I need to know where the classrooms are. I do not want to fail in my last year of school. - Naruto spoke interrupting their fight.

\- Classes only begin at nine. In the meantime I'll show you the local wildlife - Sasuke said leaving the room nodding for Naruto to follow.

\- See you later ... Naruto. - said Konohamaru waving at him reluctantly as Naruto and Sasuke left the room.

=============================================================================

Naruto and Sasuke left the dormitory and walked to the patio, catching the attention of several students who were buzzing at the novice.

Naruto just pulled the phone out of his pocket seeing that he did not even have a message from his parents, he just glared at the phone and erased the screen by replacing it back in his pocket.

Soon they climbed the stone stairs and entered the main building.

\- Come on, this way. - Sasuke waved back and walked past several students running and talking.

Behind the stairs stood the cafeteria, where Sasuke took Naruto.

\- Time to eat, at the zoo. - Sasuke said as he stepped into the cafeteria.

It was huge, with several giants in the American style, where the cliques sat. At the end of the great room was the aunt of the canteen separated from the students by a glass, it was a self-service system with the food already ready in front of the glass.

\- Okay, listen carefully because I'm only going to talk once. - Sasuke said, catching Naruto's attention.

\- The first table is the Nerds. Of course they are a complete antisocial. - Sasuke said, pointing to a table full of guys in green sweaters over the school's white social shirt. Some played chess, others played on cell phones and others talked about anime.

\- They look harmless. - Said Naruto.

\- Do not trust them too much, they're clever and sneaky. Their territory is the School Library. - Sasuke said.

Sasuke pointed to the second table in the Cafeteria, where they had several people in striped blue sweaters who looked more hairy than the Nerds' sweaters. The boys had many expensive watches to show

\- And those are the Preppies. They are the money guys. - Sasuke said with his hands in half.

Sasuke now pointed to the third table, where they had several guys in a jacket and smoking cigarettes, some playing musical instruments and others just trying to make Skate maneuvers around the table.

\- Those are the Greasers. They think they are tough and cool. Sasuke laughed.

\- Or try to look like they are. - Naruto finished.

\- I would not recommend messing with them for now, you don't know what these junkies are capable of. - Sasuke shrugged.

Oh, they like to be near the Workshop Area. - Sasuke added, pointing to the fourth table.

On the fourth table, there were several guys wearing football team coats. Some girls in cheerleading clothes were catching up with other guys. The boys in that group were mostly large and strong.

\- And last but not least: The Jocks. These guys are popular and bossy at school, definitely avoid them. - Sasuke said.

\- Whatever. I'm not afraid of some steroid monkeys. - Naruto shrugged.

\- You will learn. - Sasuke said with the signal ringing just as he finished speaking.

\- It looks like we'll have to leave our conversation after school. - Said Naruto.

\- What do you have now? - Sasuke asked seeing Naruto pull a paper from his overcoat and look.

\- Chemistry. - Said Naruto.

\- I have Spanish, so I guess we split up for now. - Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged.

\- Where's the chemistry room? - Naruto asked.

\- Second floor. Room 2-B. - Sasuke pointed at the ceiling.

Naruto did not even say goodbye to Sasuke and walked out with his hands in his pocket, leaving Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke just made a sinister smile and a psychotic look as Naruto stepped away.

\- We're going to be great friends, Naruto. - Sasuke said with a small laugh.


End file.
